<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【摩三曹刘】Hush! Baby…… by A_lonely_mango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890666">【摩三曹刘】Hush! Baby……</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lonely_mango/pseuds/A_lonely_mango'>A_lonely_mango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 삼국지톡 | The Chat of the Three Kingdoms (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lonely_mango/pseuds/A_lonely_mango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哨兵向导，ntr文学。<br/>刘备以为曹操是他的英雄，但其实曹操正是把他推向地狱的罪魁祸首</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cao Cao/Liu Bei, Cao Cao/Liu Bei | Liu Xuande, 曹刘 - Relationship, 曹操/刘备</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【摩三曹刘】Hush! Baby……</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hush！Baby……</p><p> </p><p>那个矮个男人是住在隔壁的大学生。墨蓝色的头发，戴着眼镜，有着浓重的黑眼圈。这样的人塞在有些宽松的男士运动服里，显得有些过于娇小了，让人看了会担心有没有好好吃饭。这个男人偶尔会晚起，匆忙地抱着书就向外跑，而且明明是学生，却经常半夜才回家，叮铃哐啷地开始准备晚餐。有时，他走得早，刘备下楼倒垃圾时会看见他，会与他擦肩而过，但刘备总是低着头，并不打招呼。等男人经过他身边，他能闻到对方身上细微的香水味，胡椒和柠檬的味道，有点可爱，仅此而已。这个男人没有宠物，没有客人，没有声音，大概这个人的生活非常单调，又或者，这样的出租屋不过是一个草率的容身之处罢了，再或者，这个男人已经知道他不断地被打骂而决定避开麻烦。</p><p>当刘备被踹到墙角时，他的脑子里仍然在想那个男人。他知道明天脸上又会有新的伤口，仍然不能跟那个人寒暄。其实他很想问问对方在哪所大学读书，问问对方要不要尝尝他做的三餐。</p><p>剧烈的头痛让刘备呜咽着捂住自己的头。</p><p>向导的利刃划开刘备的精神屏障，仿佛一把匕首捅进他的头顶，将他的大脑搅成一团浆糊，他无力反抗，只能庆幸对方早已失去了仔细阅读记忆的兴趣，而执意造成更大的痛苦。头的疼痛太激烈了，刘备简直想切开脑壳把脑子挖出来。</p><p>“你个狗娘养的！我说了不吃这玩意儿，啊？”他揪住刘备的头发，将他的头砸向墙。不是那种很用力的，想要他性命的力道，而是一种羞辱的，会让他千疮百孔却无法解脱的力道。“你以为我想跟你过这种生活？你还装什么装啊？废物！挣钱挣不出吃的！让你滚你听不见吗？！”男人再次踹了他的肚子，然后抓起桌上的盘子砸在了他的身上。</p><p>“站起来！他妈的装什么！站起来收拾干净！”男人吼道。</p><p>刘备尝试着撇开粘在头发上的菜丝，慢慢起身，与此同时，身为向导的男人再次闯进他的大脑，用几乎要把他揉烂的力道攫住他的精神凌虐。混乱和疼痛让刘备猛地吐了出来，重新跌倒在地上呻吟。男人踢中他的肋骨，一次，两次，等到第三次，最重的那一次时，刘备死死握住了男人的皮鞋。</p><p>从金色发丝下裸露出的眼睛隐隐发红。指节突起，不容置疑地固定住男人的脚，而那双眼睛自下而上，瞪着男人，盈满恨意和威胁。男人先是慌张，然后笑了。<br/>
刹那间刘备便溃不成军，涕泗横流地捂住了自己的头。</p><p>向导不可违抗，一旦结合，更是如此。</p><p>刘备曾经是个非常不错的哨兵，身体能力，感知能力，还有性格。但他现在什么都不剩了。<br/>
他倒在地上，坦然接受着更加激烈的打骂和羞辱。无论什么折磨他都要无条件接受，直到男人累了为止。因为这是他的向导，掌握了他大脑的人。男人撕开他的衣服，揪着他的头发把他拖到卧室，告诉他精神还有肉体哪一样都下贱，最后他的上身布满伤痕和污渍，后穴被过大的玩具撑破而流血，那被踩在鞋底的阴茎似乎再也无法勃起，他柔软的金色头发也散落在地板，沾上了鼻血。</p><p>他垂着眼睛，好像已经失去了知觉。</p><p>刘备感受着地板的冰冷，他听不见隔壁的活动。他想对方可能睡着了。</p><p>等太阳升起来，那股令人窒息的压迫感缓慢消弭。刘备重新站在厨房的窗台前收拾早餐，就好像什么都没发生过，唯有隐隐作痛的身体提醒他这里是人间地狱。他并不清楚这样的日子要持续多久，偷偷上报给塔的解除绑定申请没有得到回复，大部分情况下，像他这样的哨兵，因为某些原因能力急剧退化的哨兵，不被允许继续拥有向导。但塔希望他可以继续忍受，一个发疯的向导总是需要出气筒的。</p><p>他冲洗着水果刀，手慢慢停下了。家里只有水龙头的声音。</p><p>他不知道该怎么——</p><p>忽然隔壁有了动静。是开门声。<br/>
是要去上学了吗？那个年轻男人，学校啊……刘备想到身为学生的他匆匆忙忙解决了早饭的样子。<br/>
但下一秒，自家的门铃响了。他手上的水果刀掉进盛满水的脏碗里。</p><p>他的心好像一瞬间活了过来，一瞬间涌进鲜血。他好像深潜之后第一次到达海面张口呼吸。<br/>
不知道为什么，脸颊发热。心脏跳动，重如擂鼓。</p><p>刘备晕晕乎乎地走过去，打开门，站在门口，看着比他矮了一个头的男学生。<br/>
他小心翼翼地感知着那股熟悉的香水味。<br/>
这是第一次面对面说话。</p><p>“不好意思，晚上声音能小点吗？”<br/>
男人看了眼手表，然后看向他，眼神中闪过一丝惊讶。<br/>
刘备突然从梦中醒来，意识到自己脸上的伤，慌忙用袖子捂住嘴角，可是伤痕太多不知道该怎么办，最后只能脱力地放下手，将金色的鬓发别回耳后，强撑着笑笑说：“嗯，知道了……”<br/>
“什么啊，你是哨兵？”男人又看了眼时间，“知道有解除绑定申请吧，被搞得这么惨赶紧解除吧。”<br/>
“嗯，”刘备苦笑着点点头，“谢谢。”<br/>
男人毫不在意地喃喃自语：“那这样就得考虑搬家了啊……”</p><p>有一瞬间的沉默，暗示着对话即将结束。</p><p>“您吃过早饭了吗？”刘备在围裙上擦了擦手，鼓起勇气问。</p><p>“没有，时间来不及了。”男人转身要走。<br/>
“请等一下，”话音刚落，他看见男人转过头，那双眼睛毫无遮掩地看向自己。刘备害怕得近乎跌坐在地上，不该这么做的，他的理智已经告诉了他正确答案，不该这么做的啊，如果能让刘备体面一点的话，他该带着微笑送行，但话已出口，他只能再次用笑容当做掩护，“我多做了些……蛋挞，不嫌弃的话，请您带一些吧。”<br/>
“不用了，”男人扶了下眼镜，“早饭还是得吃点热的，你做面条水平怎么样？”<br/>
“什么？”</p><p>男人冲他一笑，墨蓝色的眼睛里混合的情绪，刘备不能完全明白。</p><p>“记得煮入味啊”</p><p>“啊……”刘备的喉咙好像哽住了似的，他吞咽了几下，才重新找回说话的感觉。为什么，这是什么意思？啊，但是，即使不把话说完，刘备也能够明白。</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>男人看了眼时间，快步走了。<br/>
刘备呆立在门口，直到一阵风吹过，他才打了个寒战，清醒过来，无措地关上房门。</p><p> </p><p>第二天早上，那个男人，住在他隔壁的，他从来不敢多看一眼的邻居——他说他叫曹操——如约而至，正活生生地坐在刘备家里吃一碗他刚煮好的西红柿打卤面。而厨师本人端坐在桌子对面，双手放在膝上，难以置信地看着这位客人。家里依旧非常安静，但空气里充斥着些许荒诞的味道。<br/>
现在刘备的向导随时可能回来，可是这位年轻人在连面带汤舔得一口不剩之后，仍然没有离开的意思。<br/>
应该是上学的时间了，刘备担忧地想。</p><p>忽然，曹操严肃地舔着嘴唇问：“你叫什么？”</p><p>“刘，刘备。”</p><p>他点点头说：“面的味道非常好，天哪，真是该死的好。你是怎么做的？”他抬头看了一眼刘备，很显然没想得到答复，“你还会做别的吗？你最拿手的菜是什么？刘先生，您的手艺真是好极了！”</p><p>“只要您想吃……我，都可以学。”刘备别了一下头发，僵硬地笑着回答。</p><p>曹操撑着脸，“我想吃蛋糕。最好再来杯热茶。”</p><p>“啊，明早吗？……可是我不能……在丈、夫……”刘备深深感觉到这个称呼是如此的难以启齿，竟然让他无法继续回答。他握住手臂，低下了头。</p><p>“没关系，就说是给您丈夫做的。”曹操欢快地说着，并在刘备看向他时露出一个微笑，“我不介意跟您丈夫吃一样的东西。给您丈夫做的东西，也请给我做同样的一份。”</p><p>“我不知道他会不会——”</p><p>“放轻松，刘先生。”曹操说着，看向窗外，“这没什么大不了的，你是要为自己的丈夫烤蛋糕，烤一位朋友推荐你烤的蛋糕，顺便送这位朋友一份而已。难道不是吗？”</p><p>“啊，嗯……”刘备点点头。他的脸微微有些血色了。“您明早还会……来吗？您还是，还是学生吧？课程会不会有影响？”</p><p>“不会的。您不用担心这么多，我很有分寸。”他终于冲刘备露出了一个有点符合他年龄的笑容。</p><p>他对面，那个饱受折磨的哨兵坐在那里，好像在漆黑的深夜点燃了一根蜡烛。</p><p>充实得快要忘掉一切。</p><p>当晚，当那个已经多余的男人回家的时候，他看到自己的哨兵准备了一桌子自己从没见过的菜，而且从厨房中探出头来，有点不好意思地看着他。</p><p>“今晚要去值夜班……就多准备了一些……哈哈，是不是有点多？”刘备挠挠头，局促地搓着手，站在暗淡的灯下，好像犯错的孩子。<br/>
他找出的原因并不足以解释他今天的反常，但他试图用卑微的态度来解释更深层的意义。</p><p>“所以我才说……你这没出息的东西……”男人难以置信地瞪着眼睛，仿佛看到刘备犯下什么不可饶恕的错误。</p><p>刘备感受到了脑内一阵尖锐的疼痛，可他咬紧下唇，强忍住了。他拿起放在门口的背包，趁着男人还没有开始折磨他之前赶紧逃出了家门。<br/>
第二天早上，他疲惫地回家，将冻在冰箱里的蛋糕拿出来，撤掉模具，切好三角块，放在餐桌上。<br/>
还要一杯热茶。刘备想起曹操的要求。于是他翻找了一下，打开了放在冰箱里许久没有碰过的柠檬柚子罐头，挖出几勺，抖到杯子里，再倒上烧开的热水。热水一泡开，酸酸甜甜的气味便立刻涌了出来，伴随着些许氤氲，竟显露出不协调的平静。<br/>
刘备愣愣地盯着桌子上的餐盘和杯子，一时忘了是在给自己丈夫准备早餐，居然用餐巾叠了花，放在一旁，还特地给装蛋糕的盘子做了些装饰。刘备做完，满意地看着自己的手笔，他猜测着邻居发现这些小心思的时候是否会心情变好，微微笑了起来，不知道这种用心能不能让一直黑着眼圈的男人放松，如果能当然最好。刘备的眼前似乎都能浮现出曹操坐在这里的样子。<br/>
但这时候，与他同居的那个男人从卧室里一脸煞气地走出来。随着卧室门关闭的重响，刘备才手一抖，想起此刻男人还在家，而这一顿饭，理应是男人先吃。<br/>
刘备好像被吓到了，瞪大了眼睛，僵在餐桌一旁。他像昨晚一样，站在精致的饭食前，傻傻地看着男人走到他面前。</p><p>男人同样感到不可思议，问道：“这些，是什么？”</p><p>“早、早餐……”刘备扯着酸涩的面颊冲他笑着说，“是蛋糕，哈哈，我新研究的……你快吃吧，我尝过了，味道不错。”</p><p>刘备急匆匆地想转身收拾厨具，却被男人揪住了衣服。他猛地缩起脖子，以为男人要打他。但和平时不同，男人没有伤害他的精神屏障。</p><p>男人用叉子切下蛋糕的一角，递到刘备面前。刘备跟男人对视着，眼睛里充满迷惑，他不懂男人将蛋糕送到他唇边的意思，在静谧的空气里，他也不敢去接近男人的精神图景。沉默了几秒后，他小心地低头，试着吃掉了男人喂给他的那块蛋糕，他以为男人是怀疑自己放了毒药，想让自己试试，而事情也会到此结束。但男人随即把他压在了料理台边，扯下他的裤子。一阵强制的酥麻击中了他。是他的向导在兴奋。</p><p>刘备慌张地阻止说：“早，早上的话时间来不及。”</p><p>还有人要来，如果现在做的话，时间不够。刘备想。<br/>
男人并不打算停手，他插了进来。</p><p> </p><p>“到……到了上班的……嗯……！时间……”刘备湿润着双眼，求饶般提醒在自己两腿间挺动的男人。</p><p>“不急，先操完你。”男人抬高他肌肉丰满的大腿，将刘备阴茎上的蜜液涂在他精壮的小腹上。</p><p>刘备的手指扣在男人胸前，他紧紧咬住围裙，闭着眼睛，小心翼翼地把呻吟压在喉咙里，害怕叫出声会被隔壁的曹操听到。在血液翻涌的大脑里，缺氧和忍耐让他无心享受这场来之不易的正常性爱。刘备心里急切地祈祷男人快点结束，现在已经比往常出门的时间晚了，如果再晚一些不知道曹操还能不能过来。他昨天一整个白天都在研究蛋糕，没有休息，晚上又上了晚班，现在他只想看着曹操吃完早餐离开，然后能安心地一个人睡觉。</p><p>过了十分钟，男人终于射在他身体里。</p><p>刘备的阴茎挺立着，还没有高潮，但男人似乎没有再帮他的意思了。男人一松手，刘备就顺着厨房料理台缓缓地滑坐到地板上。射入身体内的精液，因为重力淌出来，弄脏了白色的地砖。刘备歪着头，靠在橱柜边喘息，红着面颊，久久不能平复。<br/>
男人对此熟视无睹，他走到餐桌前，慢慢地吃掉了剩下的蛋糕，喝光热茶，然后去浴室洗澡。</p><p>刘备一直坐在地上，听到水声渐弱，刘备才颤颤巍巍地站起来，找到纸巾擦去后穴的液体，只是稍微清理了一下就穿上裤子，双腿发抖地站在水池边清洗种餐具。刘备垂着眼睛，表情不是很好，做爱对象分明是自己的丈夫，他心中却觉得无比委屈。<br/>
男人出门时，刘备按照往日的规矩，只要没有被蹂躏过，就一定会说一句：“路上小心。”<br/>
男人已经很久没有回应过这句话了，但今天，他简短地嗯了一声，才推开门离去。刘备并没注意到这点。他从橱柜里拿出新的盘子和新的杯子，打算迎接第二位客人。</p><p>很快门铃响起，刘备打开门，看见曹操还是老样子。毕竟只有一天，他还指望曹操变成什么样子呢，但对刘备来说，生活早已大不相同，说是天翻地覆也不为过。他有些太迫切了，甚至没有注意到自己衣衫不整，围裙和T恤上还有精液的痕迹，只顾着赶紧把曹操迎进门，想让他看看自己的手艺。</p><p>“刚跟你丈夫亲热过吗？”曹操咧开嘴笑了，手直接摸到刘备的屁股，感觉到残余的精液已经弄湿了刘备的裤子。</p><p>刘备意识到了，自己的整理太草率，而且可能曹操听见了什么。他紧张地后退几步，面颊通红，然而，看不出有特别抗拒曹操涉入的意思。</p><p>曹操摘下了眼镜，放进眼镜盒里，然后他抬起头，笑着对刘备说：“我们也来做吧，刘先生。”</p><p> </p><p>攀附到他脖颈上的手仿佛理所当然。刘备撞到了身后的料理台上，随即便被吻住，他张开嘴，将年轻人热切的舌头放进来。两人唇舌纠缠着，曹操的手已经顺着围裙底下的百褶边摸进了刘备的肚子，充满色情意味地滑动手掌，摸过刘备小腹，然后顺着腰侧，探到刘备的身后。<br/>
那里湿淋淋一片，粘稠的精液正顺着大腿向下流。<br/>
曹操垂着的眼睛向上抬，便看到刘备满脸通红，气喘吁吁。</p><p>“怎么，刘先生等不及了？”曹操戏谑地问。</p><p>刘备点点头。</p><p>“但是还不行，刘先生。”曹操奖励般亲了亲刘备的面颊。他的发丝蹭过刘备的眼角，细微而黏腻的触感让刘备发麻，“把裤子脱了。”他低声说。</p><p>刘备把松垮的居家裤一扯，裤子就一下子落到了刘备的脚踝，露出他两条长腿。</p><p>“转过身去。”曹操命令道。</p><p>刘备顺从地转过身，趴在了料理台上。</p><p>曹操解开裤子拉链，掏出阴茎，抵在那个还有精液余痕的小洞入口，然后他双手掐住刘备的腰，缓缓挺入。<br/>
短时间内再次被男人侵犯的感觉实在太舒服了。刘备发着抖，不禁咬住手背，低声哭泣起来。眼泪顺着他的下巴滴到料理台的黑色大理石上，发出细小的啪嗒声。此刻年轻人热乎乎的阴茎正埋在他的身体里，坚硬又野蛮，他迫不及待地开合着入口处的肌肉，用后面的小嘴吮吸第二位客人，鼓励对方再快点来占有他。因为随着曹操缓缓没入他的身体，他感觉到自己缺失的部分被填满了。毫无痛苦，也没有辱骂，只是单纯的性欲。他的身体已经很久没有被酸甜地疼爱过了。</p><p>曹操整根进入后，缓缓地前后移动。</p><p>“嗯……嗯啊……嗯、嗯！啊……啊……”刘备闭着眼睛，陶醉地感受身后的快感。</p><p>曹操像骑马似的，揪住刘备的衣服下摆，野兽般穿着粗气说：“您的屁股真漂亮，刘先生，我这里看得很清楚呢。”他伸手用力揉捏刘备翘起的肉臀，然后抬起手掌，颇有技巧地打了颤巍巍的双臀几下，混合着曹操腰胯撞击刘备的啪啪声，听不出来有什么区别。</p><p>“嗯，嗯啊……啊哈……请，请不要……不要……”刘备骨节分明的手指抓挠着上翻的围裙，无法排解这份愈演愈烈的快感，只能迎着曹操的撞击送上去。他泪眼朦胧地看着厨房窗户外的天空，早晨尚且浅灰的天空，如今有晴朗的迹象了。一想到是白天跟这样只见过几面的陌生人做爱，刘备就爽得连腿都麻了，如果不是曹操用手支撑着他的腰，恐怕他现在就会跪下。</p><p>“刘先生，刘先生……”曹操在他耳边气息不稳地叫着他的名字，张嘴咬了咬他的耳廓。刘备低头吻住曹操，两人交换唾液，吻得昏天黑地。</p><p>“曹……嗯……曹……用力，啊哈！再用力些……再深……啊啊！！！”</p><p>年轻人带着坏笑，真的用力顶在了刘备的敏感点上，然后直插肠道深处。每一次抽插都富有技巧地按压刘备的内壁，经历过性爱的肠内还温热湿软，迫不及待等着这种折磨。结果刘备先恳求却也是先受不了的那个，徒劳地向前爬，但曹操扯着他的衣服把他抓回来，继续不知疲倦地抽插。</p><p>“嗯……不行了……不行了呜呜……啊！啊！要去了！啊啊——”刘备挣扎着昂起头，全身心地沉浸在快感之中，高潮了。<br/>
埋在他身体里的曹操被这么一吸，笑容更大，趁着肠道紧致的极乐之时用力活动几下，然后抵着刘备的最深处将精液灌了进去。</p><p>曹操手一松，刘备就顺着橱柜缓缓滑到地上瘫坐着。</p><p>曹操转身从桌子的纸盒里抽了几张纸，擦干净自己的阴茎。他根本没费力找垃圾桶，堂而皇之地把沾满自己精液和刘备体液的污物放到每日吃饭的桌子上。接着他把阴茎塞回裤子里，拉好拉链，从眼镜盒中取出眼镜戴好，整理了一下衣服，文质彬彬地站在刘备面前，好像什么事都没发生过似的。</p><p>刘备仍然呆呆地跪在地上，射进身体的精液又流出来了，他也没想着去清理，就这么浑身脏东西地失神。<br/>
曹操蹲下，捏着刘备的下巴强迫他张开嘴，伸出舌头插入刘备的口中又是一阵翻搅。刘备颤抖着抵住曹操的胸膛，在那体面的白衬衫上抓出了几道褶皱。他无力地吞咽着唾液，发出似有若无的呻吟声，听上去颇为享受。</p><p>曹操放开他，用拇指擦掉自己嘴角的唾液，并抹到刘备的金发上。</p><p>“刘先生……刘先生？”曹操沙哑道，“您的味道真好。真是太棒了，哈哈……之后我们也不要冷落了对方，继续做下去吧……约好了哦。”</p><p>说完，他拿起自己的东西离开了。</p><p>过了好一会儿，刘备才慢吞吞地爬起来，把裤子衣服脱在原地，光着身子摇摇晃晃地走到床边。他抓起几张纸巾塞在自己后穴里，防止精液流出来弄脏床铺。<br/>
然后他仔细地定好闹钟，摔进床铺，全裸着昏睡了过去。</p><p>事后，他醒得比闹钟早，看到夕阳还有点恍惚，不过很快便理智回笼。睡过一觉之后大脑完全恢复了正常，刘备这才反应过来自己干了什么，既没有喝酒更没有吃药，他的记忆清晰至极。那副在年轻人身下求欢的样子让他羞愧得无以复加，他赶紧跳起来跑去厨房，把所有的痕迹都收拾干净，然后给自己好好洗了个澡，假装此事从未发生过，并赶紧着手准备晚餐，想用忙碌的家务清除脑内的胡思乱想。</p><p>啊，怎么会干了呢，难道当时真的一点自制力都没有了吗？刘备切萝卜时自责地想着。他忽略了自己脸上的消息，以及自己的心跳，那颗心脏扑通扑通，空隙之间满是欢喜。好舒服，好幸福，正在被认真地疼爱，哪怕只是欲望。</p><p>所以做饭时哼起了很久以前听过的歌也不是什么大错吧。</p><p>等晚上来临，那个男人回来后，他看到的是用湿漉漉的目光迎接自己的妻子，一个雌伏的哨兵，面色红润，头发凌乱，从头到脚唯他是从。甚至比以前更加可爱，更加诱人。柔软得好像可以承受一切折磨和痛苦。他不知道，这是别的男人用精液和性爱浇灌这位妻子哨兵的功劳。</p><p>那天晚上，男人又要了刘备一次，一天已经射过两次的刘备实在承受不住第三次索取，在男人的粗暴对待下竟然忍不住失禁了。男人被这一幕深深刺激到，他发自内心地以为这是自己的功劳，反倒放柔动作疼爱起这位饱受他折磨的哨兵，终于用他的精神力安抚哨兵的心灵。可是对于刘备来说，这种温柔早已变成纯粹的刺痛，他千疮百孔的精神竟然把这种刺痛当做了爱抚。<br/>
于是在仅仅插入手指的情况下，刘备因为脑中的快感潮吹，第四次高潮。<br/>
他径直昏了过去。</p><p>自那天开始，他跟自己向导的关系似乎有些缓和了，至少向导不会对他拳脚相向。可惜向导是个疯子，仍然会给他施加不可承受的精神折磨。他们之间的精神链接除了痛苦之外，什么都传递不了。</p><p>每天早上，他会为自己的向导和隔壁的曹操先生准备两份早餐，等向导离开后，他会默契地打开门，等着曹操推门而入。或许是出于一些隐秘的心思，他想在曹操面前表现得体面一点，所以他把长久不变的马尾换了一下，编了编头发。有时他会戴上手链，那是早年他逛杂货市场买来的精巧玩意儿，原本放在家里落灰，现在拿出来做点缀别有一番风味。他研究新的菜式，买了一颗仙人掌放在厨房窗台，即使当天没有工作也会认真搭配衣服。<br/>
这些曹操当然注意到了，他也称赞过了。<br/>
刘备看上去像是枯木逢春般高兴。<br/>
但是刘备没想到的是，这种变化也吸引了男人的注意。男人有时会摸过他的发尾，吓得刘备身体僵硬。刘备觉得只要不引来暴力，这种细小的改变就可以持续，可是他没想到大概一个月后的休息日，男人正在喝咖啡，却突然抬起头对刷盘子的刘备说：“要不要出去逛逛？”</p><p>去哪里？刘备差点警惕地问出口。杀人灭口吗？还是终于同意解除关系？怎么可能！他们已经很久没有一同出去了，这次究竟是为了什么？刘备的脑中一团乱麻，但他不能让男人看出破绽。他僵硬地笑起来说：“好啊。”</p><p>等男人把他带到市中心，刘备才明白过来，他们出门是为了“约会”。</p><p>他紧张地握住衣角，非常害怕男人在室外突然发起疯来，那么他作为男人的哨兵也会被钉在耻辱柱上，接受路人无情目光的审视，以前那场重大事故又要被刊登在新闻头版，他作为失能哨兵必然会面对无数的指指点点。精神链接变得只剩痛苦后不久，男人当众扇他耳光时，路人们聚集过来的视线几乎让他无法活动，那个哨兵跟他的向导是怎么了？为什么他们之间会充满这种暴力？那些痛苦烙印在他的心底，不知道从何处开始辩解的屈辱，让刘备发誓如果这次男人再做出任何举动，他无论如何也要挣扎到鱼死网破。<br/>
但是，他没有得到这个机会，出乎他的意料，男人的表现比起以前正常了很多，可以称得上难以置信。<br/>
刘备能看出他在克制内心的暴躁。男人让他去某家店挑衣服，刘备说自己不需要衣服，其实心里想的是这家店的衣服他不喜欢，然而男人骤然抬高了声音，喝令他必须买一件出来，刘备被惊得咬紧嘴唇，为了避免男人当场发作，他立刻随便拿了一件结账。看到刘备走出来，手里又拿着衣服，男人好像才平静了一些。<br/>
他还让刘备去挑了鞋子，给刘备买了崭新的发带。他们其乐融融地在餐厅解决了晚饭，几年以来，这是他们第一次在家门外一起吃饭，男人胃口很好，他们几乎把所有东西都吃光了。最后，他们甚至在冷饮店买了两个冰淇淋，边吃边走回了家。男人甚至冲他笑了一下，刘备僵硬地报以笑容。</p><p>路上，刘备看着男人的背影，困惑地想他们究竟在做什么。</p><p>到公寓楼底下的时候，刘备条件反射地看了一眼曹操的窗户，那里正开着灯。想到明早向导离开后，曹操还会来他家，刘备就仿佛松了一口气似的，这是他今天一天都没能感受到的慰藉。<br/>
进门以后，刘备就被男人抵在门板上亲吻，男人插入他时，他放低了声音，害怕住在隔壁的曹操听到。</p><p>“我想尝试重新精神链接。”男人刚射在刘备身体里，气息不稳地说，“跟你。”<br/>
刘备立刻从性爱的余韵中清醒过来，额头冒出了一层冷汗。<br/>
“你为什么不说话？”<br/>
“会不会……还是很疼呢，哈哈。毕竟，毕竟失败的话实在是……太疼了。”刘备颤抖着说道，“我们周末去塔看过医生以后，听完医生的建议以后……再试吧。至，至少不要今晚！因为今晚……今天跟你在一起真的太完美了，我们做了那么多快乐的事……求求你不要现在……如果失败的话太痛了，我还没有做好准备。”刘备说着说着就带上了哭腔。<br/>
男人吮吸着他的耳垂，口齿不清地回答说：“好。你明天跟塔预约。”<br/>
刘备默默地点了点头。</p><p>第二天，男人让他穿上新衣服，扎好新买的嫩绿色发带。他站在门口，满意地欣赏着刘备被修复好的样子，他满意地看着他的金发，以及没有伤痕的面颊，他不怎么介意刘备是否从内心开始便早已溃烂。男人离开了，他以为他的生活正在迎来新的起点。他不知道，曹操在他走后推门而入，刘备正发自内心地对着另一个人微笑。为他制作的早饭，更加快乐地提供给了完全陌生的男人。他不知道，其实这一切都没什么值得怨恨的。<br/>
“曹先生，早上好。”刘备笑笑，转身去厨房忙活。<br/>
进门的刹那曹操就看到了刘备这件不怎么搭他的新衣服，他还敏锐地注意到刘备金发上那显眼的绿色发带。发带非常精致，颜色清雅，垂挂着一大一小两只粉色的蝴蝶。刘备走动蝴蝶便摇晃起来，反射着今天太阳明媚的光芒。此刻刘备正站在厨房的洗手池前刷碗，金属蝴蝶的光正好在曹操眼前闪烁。曹操喝完最后一口拿铁，走到刘备的身后，伸手玩儿起了这个精致的发带。<br/>
“谁给你买的？”曹操随意地问道。<br/>
刘备的动作停顿了一下，用听不出什么情绪的声音回答说：“……是我的向导。”<br/>
曹操没再说话。</p><p>“昨天一天都在外面吗？”<br/>
再开口时，曹操的手已经滑进了刘备衣服里，玩弄着他的乳头。哨兵嫩粉色的乳头在两个人日日夜夜的轮番调教下，乳晕变得极大，仿佛生完孩子后的熟妇一般，感度也提升了许多，曹操仅仅用手指轻轻蹭过，他手掌下的身体就会做出渴求更多的姿态，颤抖地向他靠过来索取更多抚慰。<br/>
曹操并不急，他扶了下眼镜接着说：“虽然身材有点变形，不过能看出刘先生的底子很好，以前曾在塔的行动队待过吗？”<br/>
刘备翘起屁股呻吟着回答：“嗯，哈……是，是的……嗯……”<br/>
“是吗，是行动队的哨兵吗，那一定是哨兵中的翘楚，可是您为什么会失能呢？这几年没有发生过战事，哨兵们养尊处优。难道是出了什么意外吗？”曹操沉下目光，舔了舔嘴唇。<br/>
刘备看不见他的表情，只感到一阵悲痛把他从性欲带来的幸福感里拉扯出来。他想起往事，不得不死命忍住眼泪，然而无论怎样，他已经无法全身心沉浸于曹操的爱抚了。因为几年前的意外，他与弟弟们分离，在塔的安排下来到这里定居，从此被当做垃圾一般无视，活在了精神折磨的地狱之中。那场意外夺去了他太多，时至今日，刘备仍然没有丝毫释怀。<br/>
他啜泣着说：“是的，是一场意外……啊哈……！”<br/>
曹操将一根指头顶入他的身体，按压他快乐的那点。听到刘备愉悦的嘤咛，他凑到刘备耳边，压低声音说：“是吗，原来您经历了那样的事故，那场事故影响了很多人的链接，您这几年活在压抑之中，一定很痛苦吧……”<br/>
刘备咬住衣服，死命点点头。<br/>
开拓的手指退了出去，抵在刘备臀瓣中间的换成了曹操灼热的性器。硬物缓缓顶入，撑开湿软的肉穴，昨天性爱的痕迹并未消失，肠道甜蜜地驯服着，包裹着另一位入侵者。<br/>
啪啪的肉体碰撞声在工作日的早上响起，水声混杂着呻吟被滴着水的水龙头冲进管道。透过厨房的窗户，能看见青年在人妻的身体内肆意驰骋的场景，阳光正洒在刘备的腰窝，曹操怜爱般轻抚过那里，引来敏感身体的战栗。刘备发出陶醉的呻吟，暂时地从他的生活中脱轨，他收缩着屁股的肌肉，取悦他身体里的硬物。<br/>
曹操伸出手，扯住刘备的头发，强迫性地让刘备转过头与他接吻，他们的舌头好像融化到了一起。沉迷之中，曹操的手指划过那两只蝴蝶。</p><p>“刘先生。”曹操在刘备的身体内高潮，半硬的阴茎伴着精液继续动了动，然后他紧贴着刘备的耳朵说，“您还想要我吗？”<br/>
“嗯……嗯……我想要，您……啊……一直这么做下去吧……曹先生，我，我想跟您一直做下去……”<br/>
“即使昨天他带您出去了，您也一直想着我，对吗？”<br/>
“对，对……”刘备眯着眼睛，好像一头驯服的雌兽。</p><p>突然，就在这时，楼道里响起一阵沉重的脚步声，刘备猛地清醒过来，立刻伸手推开了曹操，曹操的阴茎也从他的身体滑出来。精液啪塔啪塔地滴在地上，曹操有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>那脚步声经过他们所在的楼层，向更上方走了。</p><p>刘备慌张地错开眼神。</p><p>“对不——”</p><p>“刘先生。不，刘先生，您在做什么呢？您不必为这事道歉，怎么会需要道歉，”曹操调整了一下眼镜，打断刘备的话，“刘先生，我听说过一个道理，这个道理说，夫妻都是在失去爱情以后才开始在意自己的贞操……”他看着刘备两腿之间自己留下的痕迹，一丝笑意爬上面颊，“您并不是畏惧脚步声，您畏惧的是已经不爱丈夫的自己，您在畏惧自己编织的谎言，而我，我难道不是得到您的爱了吗？您一定是打从心底爱上我了，所以才会如此恐惧。所以，您怎么会需要因为推开我而向我道歉？”</p><p>刘备紧抱着双臂，无助地看着他。</p><p>曹操走过来，吻住刘备的嘴唇。</p><p>“您爱我，就伤害了他，这就是最好的报复，也是您最后的稻草。”</p><p>刘备急促地呼吸着，伸出舌头，急切地接受这个吻。</p><p>他们在还算柔和的气氛中结束。<br/>
曹操走后，刘备头一次感到了压力，因为按照男人的意思，周末无论如何都要面见塔的医学部。如果精神链接能修复好，哨兵在向导面前将毫无秘密可言，他跟曹操的关系也会被男人发现。<br/>
他承受不了被发现后的结果。</p><p>刘备不敢欺骗男人，他拨通了预约电话，约定在周六上午的十点跟男人一起去做检查。电话那头的护士介绍说诊断不需要太久，下午就能拿到结果。听到这个消息，第一次，刘备萌生出自杀的想法，向导的精神折磨比死还要痛苦。他非常清楚。<br/>
他魂不守舍地放下电话，坐在了沙发上，突然不想动了，什么都不想做了。继续苟且下去也没用了——</p><p>手机震动了一下。</p><p>刘备打开，发现是陌生号码发来的短信。</p><p>他讶异的金红色眼眸映着手机上短短的一行字，这行字就算不署名他也知道是谁发来的，但是他怎么也想不通曹操得到他的手机号码的方法。这行字清晰地说：“刘先生，去见医生吧，我们是不会被发现的。”</p><p>刘备再次发起抖来。</p><p>周末，他跟男人一起去了塔。<br/>
工作人员非常惊讶，因为刘备曾经为提交解除结合申请而频繁地来过，可是这次他再来已经不是为了解除申请，而是为了治愈链接。包括以前在塔里共事过的老朋友都露出欣慰的表情，他们没能在解除的事情上帮忙，如今看到刘备带着自己的向导主动过来，如释重负。“一定改变了吧，一定幸福了吧，唉，我就说过，他们一定能重归于好的”——不知是谁信誓旦旦地说着。<br/>
刘备的心早就死了，对这些话他既不感到愤怒，也不感到悲伤。</p><p>他们两人做完检查后坐到医生面前，医生很快就接收到了他们的扫描图，然后对他们说，这没法恢复。永远不能。</p><p>五年前黑暗向导为了毁掉那个哨兵集团时，他开启的精神干扰彻底扭曲了范围内所有哨兵和向导的精神图景。<br/>
“当然你们也是一样。”医生面无表情地说，“最后一批撤离的行动队里所有人都没能逃过，应该是塔的指挥失误，不过听说黑暗向导为了避免麻烦也提早展开了精神干扰力场。效果非常强力，处于中心的危险分子瞬间脑死，至今仍然有行动队的队员没能苏醒过来，他的家人也早已放弃治疗了。你们能保持现在这样已经是奇迹，至于结合……让我说的直接一点吧，看看这个接触点，正常的哨兵和向导的颜色更深，你们的几乎发白，这就表明你们的精神已经不可能再结合了。”</p><p>对男人来说是某种程度的噩耗，对刘备来说却是喜讯。他几乎立刻想到曹操给他发来的那条短信。在男人暴怒，拍桌子，攻击这位医生之前，刘备赶紧小心翼翼地问：“那么，我们之间的链接到底变成了什么？”</p><p>“这要问你了，”医生说，“反应各不相同，按照我的经验，你们的链接扭曲到这种程度时的症状应该是使一种感觉急剧增强，你从向导身上得到的最强烈的感受是什么？”</p><p>当然是痛苦。<br/>
刘备把这个词咽了下去。<br/>
“大概是……麻木吧……”</p><p>“嗯，没有感觉也算一种感觉。”医生低头记下几笔，“我建议你们尽快申请切除手术，尽管这意味着放弃哨兵向导的身份，但作为普通人活下去也比现在要幸福。”</p><p>“这算什么狗屁解决办法！！！”男人怒吼起来。</p><p>他扑向医生，医生按下桌子下的警报铃，刺耳的铃声立刻充斥着整个房间，警备人员冲了进来。刘备坐在椅子上，无动于衷，心里想着他知道的地下诊所有哪个能给他的脑子来上一刀。</p><p>等链接消失，他就去找曹操，他们两个普通人可以去别的地方住。到时候报警应该也会有警察管了。到时候哪怕到时候曹操不愿意待见他了，他也可以再找个新的男朋友。只要等到那个时候，他还可以，还有机会开始一段新的人生，忘掉现在痛苦的一切。</p><p>男人被带走盘问。刘备一个人回了家。</p><p>在熟悉的人行道上，一道黑影从刘备身边跑过，他不知道那是一只从未被人爱过的流浪狗亦或者是一匹失落在混凝土森林里的野狼。黄昏之时，界限开始变得模糊，原本早已确定的事情也开始松动。<br/>
都不过是谎言。</p><p>他打开门，发现有人坐在他的家里。</p><p>“欢迎回来。”曹操看着他说。</p><p>“啊啊，曹先生，您怎么在这里，是用备用钥匙进来的吗？”刘备赶紧关上门，“如果我跟他一起回来，他不就发现您了吗？不到万不得已不要用备用钥匙，请不要这样进来。”</p><p>“他不是没有回来吗？”</p><p>刘备想去厨房接杯水喝，听到这句话却停下了脚步，他困惑地看向曹操眼镜反光后无神的双眼。<br/>
曹操脸上挂着古怪的微笑。</p><p>“您要离开我吗？”在刘备转身的时候他问。<br/>
“……这……是什么意思？”刘备回过头，紧张地看着他。一种从未有过的，哪怕是从男人身上都未曾感受过的压迫感从刘备的脚腕一直爬到他的头顶。<br/>
曹操从沙发上站起来，叹了一口气。</p><p>“抑或是说您觉得凭我们之间的关系，还谈不上离开不离开这种事呢？我曹操对您而言只是出轨的对象，其实换成其他人也可以吧？您太让我寒心了，刘先生，我是真心喜欢您。您知道吗？我看见您穿着他给您买的衣服，说说笑笑地送他出门时的样子，我的心里是什么滋味。我在塔里工作，意外知道您预约了医学部，想要修复跟他之间的精神链接，想要回到跟他恩爱如初时的样子，您在乎过我的感受吗？我给了您幸福和爱情，您却用来治愈那个男人给您带来的创伤，您可以只把我当做偷腥的客人，但您再利用我给您的希望去爱他，未免太忘恩负义了吧！”</p><p>“我从来没这么想过。”<br/>
刘备眼中含泪。<br/>
他有很多话哽在喉头。</p><p>“是吗——”曹操停了下来。</p><p>刘备的脸染上一层窗外火烧云似的红晕。<br/>
虽然他还没有想好怎么说，但是似乎到了必须要说出口的时候了。刘备一直在想这个人对他而言意味着什么，也一直在想这种偷情和报复是否有更深层的含义。直到前几天，他终于想明白了。</p><p> </p><p>他对曹操说：“你是……我心中的英雄。”</p><p> </p><p>说完他低下头，不敢去看曹操的眼睛。<br/>
“真尴尬啊，我怎么会说出这种话呢哈哈哈，很幼稚吧，一定是因为我没什么文采才会想到这种话……但是，我想不出该怎样形容你在我心里的地位了，你不是什么背德的情人，与你交往的时候我从没有受过良心的谴责，曹先生，英雄这种东西都是小孩才信的……但我其实一直觉得，你一定是来救我的。你一定是个来称赞我的英雄。您不是神，因为您拉住了我的手，您拥抱了我，回应了我……”<br/>
“看着您，我才知道自己活得多么悲哀。多亏遇见了你，我才知道以后的路该怎么走。”<br/>
“所以……你是我的英雄。”刘备擦了擦眼里的泪水，高兴地抬起头来。</p><p>曹操怜爱地看着他。</p><p>“你真的这么觉得吗？”<br/>
“是啊……”<br/>
“即使我告诉你，我就是那个黑暗向导？”</p><p>什么？</p><p>刘备困惑地笑着。<br/>
渐渐地，那笑容凝固在脸上。</p><p>忽然，一阵暴躁的开锁声砸开静默。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>